Your Teenage Dream Tonight
by Shimmeh
Summary: "Blaine... Blaine... BLAINE!" There are so many adorable, cavity-inducing, awkward, or plain fluffy moments that Kurt and Blaine could have had that weren't shown in the episodes. I don't own Glee!
1. Changing Room

"Blaine?... Blaine?... BLAINE!"

The dark-haired boy quickly put down his magazine and hurried over to the door of the changing room. "What?"

There was a pause, followed by a mumbled response. "I can't get these skinny jeans off."

"Do you... need help?" Blaine asked slowly. He heard a muffled yes and the click of the lock on the door.

Blaine opened the door slightly and slipped himself into the small room, closing the door behind him. He was faced with his half-naked boyfriend tugging on the left leg of a pair of _very_ tight black jeans.

Kurt's face was contorted in frustration. He gave one last futile tug before turning to face Blaine. "As you can see, I'm in a bit of a dilemma," the countertenor remarked dryly. Blaine grinned, causing Kurt to let out an exasperated sigh (though Blaine could tell Kurt wasn't too mad).

The shorter boy's arms snaked around his boyfriend's waist, and he felt the taller boy relax in his arms. Blaine couldn't help but reach up and touch Kurt's bare muscular stomach.

"You said you need help getting these jeans off?" Blaine growled in Kurt's ear. The brunette shivered, and Blaine was positive that it wasn't due to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Kurt nodded slowly.

Blaine's fingers moved their way down to the zipper on the jeans, which was only halfway down. He expertly pulled it down the rest of the way and slid his hands onto Kurt's bare thighs. He leaned his head in and began to press soft kisses onto his boyfriend's porcelain neck.

"Blaine..." Kurt muttered, "we're in the GAP. In a dressing room."

"Don't care," he mumbled in return. His kisses trailed over Kurt's shoulder and then to the spot between his shoulder blades. Kurt let out a low, quiet moan.

Neither boy noticed the voices coming closer from the outside of the changing room. They didn't realize that they had forgotten to lock the door until two teenagers bust into the room, holding hands and carrying a few pairs of pants.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed the boy. His eyes widened and he dropped the pants he had been carrying.

Kurt and Blaine separated at once, each jumping a few feet in the air. "Oh... Hey Mercedes, Sam..."

Mercedes and Sam stared at the pair in shock. "Umm... I guess we'll use the next room," Sam said awkwardly.

Mercedes began to laugh. She silenced herself, however, when Kurt shot her a glare. "Yeah... See you 'round, boys." She was still giggling when she led her boyfriend out of the changing room.

Kurt turned to Blaine, whose face was very red. The countertenor playfully slapped him on the arm. "Dumbo! Lock the door next time!"

"Sorry..." Blaine mumbled, looking down. He glanced back up at Kurt. "Can I kiss you now?"

Kurt grinned and Blaine moved back over, locking his lips against Kurt's. Kurt reached out and clicked the lock on the door before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulling his body against his own.

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review? I'd really like to know what people think of my writing. Personally, I liked this. More to come!**


	2. Carousel

**Chapter 2! I hope this didn't fail too much...**

Whenever Kurt's face lit up like a small child and he asked for something, it was impossible for Blaine to say no. This had landed him in many different places, including the mall and the movies, seeing a film made for 10 year olds. On this particular day, however, Blaine ended up standing in line to buy tickets for the carousel.

"Kurt, do we really have to ride this thing? I mean, it's for little kids," Blaine tried to argue. Kurt stared at Blaine in shock.

"But... But... The magic never gets old!" he pouted, widening his blue eyes. Blaine sighed in defeat, and Kurt's face lifted again. The brunette continued to bounce up and down in excitement.

"May I help you, sir?" asked a monotonous voice. Blaine turned to see that he was in the front of the line and was being addressed by a bored-looking teenager with acne sitting in the ticket booth.

"Umm, yeah. I'd like to purchase two tickets," he stated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the appropriate amount of money, sliding it across the counter. The worker picked up the money, looked at it, and handed Blaine two pink tickets.

"Have fun."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and walked him over to the entrance gate. He showed the lady working the gate his two tickets, and she allowed him and Kurt to pass through.

The brunette immediately headed for the only brown horse on the ride. He hopped on excitedly and grabbed the reins. Blaine took a seat on the black horse next to his boyfriend's.

Blaine watched as a bunch of little kids got on the ride and sat on various white and black horses. After a minute, the bell chimed and the ride began. The horses started to move up and down and the carousel spun slowly in a circle.

Blaine couldn't see how this was exciting, so he turned his gaze to Kurt. The first thing Blaine noticed was that Kurt was grinning his gorgeous smile. The second thing he noticed was that Kurt's skinny jeans were bent in such ways due to the bending of his legs that perfectly framed his lithe lower half. Blaine noticed nothing else after the second observation, instead watching as Kurt's legs bent with the rise and fall of the fake horses.

Blaine knew that his eyes were probably glazed over and he might even be drooling, but he didn't really care. That changed when he shifted in his "saddle" to get more comfortable and found that his jeans were a lot tighter than they had been when he had put them on.

_Crap... Oh god... Um... Think of something gross... Kissing Rachel!... Kissing... Finn!... Kissing... Kurt... Oh god, not helpful!_

From there, Blaine's train of thought sort of derailed. He didn't even realize that the ride had ended until he felt someone prodding his shoulder.

"Hmm... What?" he mumbled, blinking. He shot up when he realized that Kurt was poking him and that almost everyone else had gotten off the ride. Kurt laughed.

"Did you really fall asleep, Blaine?" questioned the brunette. Blaine was going to reply that he hadn't actually fallen asleep, but instead decided that he would go with that explanation of his loss of focus. He found himself nodding slowly and standing up. He realized that his jeans still felt really tight as he walked out the exit gate.

**Horrid ending, not my favorite chapter that I've written so far... Review?**


	3. Cough Syrup

**Author's Note: Alright, so I wrote this while I was sick. I felt sort of like Kurt does in the beginning. Except I didn't have a cuddly boy to cheer me up.**

"I'm sick."

The realization hit Kurt while he lay his bed in the dorm he shared with his boyfriend. He was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, his History textbook open in front of him. He sort of popped up as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Suddenly, Kurt's nose felt stuffier than it had earlier. Drowsiness washed over his body like a wave, making his eyelids flutter. He breathed out and caught a faint whiff of sickness in his own breath. He could feel the sick feeling weighing down his body in a way that only sickness and alcohol could do, and Kurt Hummel was definitely not drunk.

The countertenor closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he picked up his textbook and placed it on the table next to his bed. He reached drowsily into his jean pocket and slowly pulled out his iPhone. His fingers lazily moved over the letters on the screen.

**Im sick. Goin 2 bed. Yu almost hre? -K**

His spelling was atrocious, which wasn't normal for Kurt, but he was too tired to care. He slowly peeled off his clothes and pulled on pajama bottoms. He was trying to get the pajama shirt over his head when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by footsteps and then gentle hands grabbing the shirt and pulling it over his head. The hands, which were connected to arms, made their way down to Kurt's waist, wrapping around it tightly.

Kurt looked up with half-closed eyelids to see hazel eyes gazing back down at him. Blaine placed a tender kiss to the countertenor's forehead. "You look so much younger when you're sick," murmured the black haired boy. Kurt grinned a lazy smile, but soon he shuddered as a wave of heat passed through his body. He let out a pitiful cough, closing his eyes and trying to breathe in Blaine's scent.

The shorter boy began to rub soothing circles in his back. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, turning their embrace into a tight hug. Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's nose before reaching down and grabbing Kurt's legs. He picked up the taller boy bridal style and carried him over to his bed. He lay him down and quickly pulled off his own shirt and pants and threw on pajama bottoms.

The dark-haired boy slid into bed beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the countertenor's slim figure. Kurt lifted his head to rest it on Blaine's bare chest. Blaine threaded his fingers through the brown hair lying in a mop on his chest. He wasn't usually allowed to touch Kurt's immaculate hair, but the pale boy didn't protest.

"Go to sleep, baby," Blaine murmured.

"Sing to me," Kurt whispered in response, his voice heavy with both sickness and sleep.

Blaine smiled and began to sing quietly.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

Blaine looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He had never felt so much love for anyone before in his life.

**A/N: I don't own "A Thousand Years" by Christina Peri.**


	4. Fluency

**Author's Note: My attempt at writing Sue...**

One thing that Blaine was still not used to at McKinley was Sue Sylvester.

Blaine had yet to figure out how to understand what the coach was saying. She would randomly stop students in the hallway and ask them odd questions or insult them for no reason. Blaine always slid between other people when Coach Sylvester walked by and tried not to end up in the hallways alone.

However, here he was, alone in a corridor with Sue walking towards him. He had left Glee to go to his locker and get sheet music for the song he was suggesting they sing for Sectionals. Halfway to his locker he had been intercepted by Sue.

"Hello, young Will Schuester. Are you looking for something to use to burn those awful bowties of yours? I hear butter's very flammable; you should just light your hair on fire and throw them all in there," Sue commented.

Blaine was very confused. He had heard something that he thought was insulting his bowties, and something about butter, but he wasn't really sure what Sue was trying to say. "Umm... I'm going to my locker to get sheet music," he tried to explain. Blaine attempted to sidestep Sue, but the tall coach blocked his path.

"Has Will Schuester finally realized that he needs something to wipe that butt chin of his with?" questioned Sue.

Blaine was trying to come up with a response when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Coach Sylvester, are you terrorizing my boyfriend?" asked a clear voice. Blaine spun around to see Kurt standing behind him, hands on his hips and glaring at Sue.

"Oh, hello Porcelain. Frodo Schuester here is your property? I think you could do better, but at least you've always got something to start a bonfire with," Sue said, confusing Blaine even more.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, no, I couldn't do better, as he's perfect, and no, I will not start a fire on his head. Even you should realize that his hair is not nearly as atrocious as Mr. Schue's," Kurt retorted. Blaine was impressed. He couldn't even understand what Sue was saying, let alone respond to it.

"Well then Porcelain, Frodo," Sue said, nodding to Kurt and Blaine, "I'll be returning to my office. I need to make myself a smoothie. Those chicken testicles that I bought on eBay won't last too long." With that, Sue turned around and walked away.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "How-" he began, but he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"What can I say? I'm fluent in Sue."

**A/N: Can you review and tell me if that was good or not?**


	5. The Way You Look At Me

The last five minutes of class are always frustrating for teachers. Students can't wait for the bell to ring to set them free, so they spend the end of the period staring at the clock. Mr. Hoff's science class was no different.

Mr. Hoff was a short, stout man with a large brown mustache and thinning brown hair. He always wore the color green, even though it made him look like an elf. His recent habit of wearing holiday sweaters in preparation for the coming winter holidays didn't help.

Kurt Hummel was doodling in his notebook again. He wasn't a bad student in general; in fact, Kurt was a very good student. However, he, like many others, had trouble concentrating on Mr. Hoff's monotonous voice, and he loved sketching hearts in his notes, always writing _Blaine+Kurt _in the center of the hearts.

Kurt looked up from his drawing to gaze at Blaine Anderson, who was possibly the only student in the entire class still paying attention. Blaine was sitting with his hands folded neatly on the desk and his head turned towards Mr. Hoff and away from Kurt. Kurt gazed at his boyfriend's neatly gelled hair and green bow tie.

Blaine glanced over his shoulder to see Kurt staring at him again. He smiled at the utter adorableness of how Kurt would stare at him with that gorgeous smile every day. Blaine smiled back at Kurt, though Kurt was too out of focus to notice.

Glancing briefly at Kurt's notebook, Blaine saw yet another one of Kurt's sketchy hearts. Kurt had been in the middle of writing _Blaine+Kurt_, so it currently said _Blaine+._ Blaine picked up his pen and slowly moved his hand towards Kurt's notebook. Kurt didn't notice, as he was still too absorbed in gazing at Blaine's bow tie.

Blaine slowly wrote in Kurt's name in the space in the heart in his notebook. Kurt suddenly blinked and snapped out of his daydream. He looked down at his notebook to see Blaine's pen crossing the _t_ in his name. Kurt brought his gaze up to Blaine's face and they locked eyes, staring lovingly at each other.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Blaine began to chuckle. Kurt put on a mock upset face. "What's so funny?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. Blaine laughed even more as their classmates raced out of the room like it was on fire.

Blaine rested his head on his hand and gazed at Kurt. "I love you," he said, grinning widely. Kurt reached out to take his boyfriend's hand.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kurt replied, trying to contain laughter. The two boys stood up, grabbed their books, and walked out of the classroom together.

**A/N: Inspired by the heart Kurt doodled in his notebook in SLS. Also, this was originally supposed to be part of a longer story, but I threw out the rest of the story and just kept this.**


	6. It's A Date

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's notebook, catching it before it could hit the ground. He held it out to the glasz-eyed boy, who smiled at him and took the notebook, placing it back in his locker. Blaine found himself once again lost in his boyfriend's gorgeous smile.

The two boys were standing at Kurt's locker in one of the many hallways at McKinley High. The hallway was crowded, and many people brushed up against Blaine and Kurt accidentally. Blaine could hear snippets of conversation as random students hurried past him.

"Why don't you go to your locker, Blaine? I'll meet you there in a minute," suggested Kurt. "I just have to fix up my French notes quickly. You need to have time to get your stuff before class."

"Alright," Blaine replied. He glanced at Kurt's face, wanting very much to give him a quick kiss, but he instead settled for squeezing his boyfriend's hand. Then he turned and began to make his way down the hall to his own locker.

Blaine paused when he saw a group of 9th grade girls walk past him. He heard one of them say, "Jenny, just do it. Look, there he is. Go ask him."

The short, curly-haired boy decided to see who "he" was. He turned around to see the group of girls stop next to a locker- _wait, was that Kurt's locker?_ He watched as a tall, skinny redhead, who he guessed was Jenny, stepped away from the other girls and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. The countertenor spun around, and Blaine could see the surprise on his boyfriend's face as he was met with the redhead.

Blaine snuck closer so he could hear what the girl said. His eyes went wide when he heard her say, "So, do you wanna go with me to Breadstix tonight?" He was even more surprised when Kurt replied, "Sure. I don't think any of my friends are available tonight, so we can hang out."

Blaine was about to burst out and ask Kurt why he was accepting to go on a date with a girl when he realized that Kurt probably didn't realize that it was meant to be a date. He went to Breadstix all the time with Mercedes and Rachel, and probably thought that this was no different.

He saw Jenny break out into a grin. "Alright, I-I- I'll see you then, Kurt," she stuttered. Squealing, she rejoined her group of friends and they walked off hurriedly.

Blaine moved to go and talk to Kurt, but the warning bell rang. Kurt sighed and closed his locker, saying, "I'll have to see Blaine later," and walking in the direction of his first class.

Blaine didn't see Kurt again at all that day until the end of last period, when Kurt was at his locker again. Kurt grabbed his bag and was walking towards the parking lot when he caught sight of Blaine. "Honey, can you meet me at Breadstix at six tonight? I'm going for dinner with a new friend," he called.

"Yeah, but-" Blaine began, but he was cut off by a crowd of people walking in front of him. When they were gone, so was Kurt.

Blaine found out when he got home that his cell phone was dead, so he couldn't text Kurt to warn him about the intentions of Jenny. He ended up getting so caught up in homework that he didn't remember until quarter to six about dinner.

"Crap," he muttered, checking his watch. He jumped up and changed quickly, throwing on something nicer than what he had worn to school. He grabbed one of his many bowties and fastened it on to his shirt. **(A/N: I have no idea how you attach a bowtie. I'm a girl, I don't wear them.)** Blaine ran his fingers through his hair a few times, getting some of the gel out the way Kurt liked it.

He arrived at Breadstix at ten after six. He rushed in the door and quickly located the booth where Kurt and Jenny sat. It looked like the redhead had just sat down. Blaine was surprised to find that Jenny was wearing a dress that made her look pretty hot- to a straight guy, anyway. He noticed with a smirk how Kurt eyed her oddly as she sat down across from him.

Kurt, of course, looked fabulous. He was wearing something somewhat casual- well, Kurt Hummel casual- and his hair was perfectly styled, as always. Blaine's heart beat faster when Kurt turned his head and caught his eye.

"Hey Kurt," called Blaine, walking over to the booth. Jenny gave him a puzzled glare as he slid into the booth next to the taller boy.

"What's he doing here?" questioned Jenny.

"Oh, well, I thought that since we're having dinner at Breadstix, I would invite Blaine to come along," explained Kurt nonchalantly, taking a sip of his water.

"Why would you bring someone else on our _date_?" asked Jenny somewhat angrily. Kurt nearly spit out his water.

"_What?"_ Kurt exclaimed. "_Date?"_

"Yeah, date. I asked you out on a date, remember," replied Jenny, now angry. Kurt's glasz eyes grew wide and Blaine suppressed the urge to giggle.

"Jenny," Kurt said slowly, "you know that I'm gay, right? And I have a boyfriend?" Jenny gaped at him.

Blaine found this the perfect time to lean over and give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you, baby," he whispered, though loud enough that Jenny could hear.

"But- but-" Jenny sputtered. "You're not- you can't be-"

"Oh, yes he can," said Blaine smugly. Turning slightly to Kurt, he added, "And he's an _excellent _boyfriend, for the record."

Kurt blushed lightly. Jenny stood up. "You know what? I'm out of here," she announced. And with that, she stormed out of the restaurant.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Umm..." he began, unsure of what to say. Blaine just pressed his lips against Kurt's gently.

"Well, now we can have a date," he said softly when he pulled back from the kiss. Kurt just smiled and pressed their lips back together, not caring that they were in a public restaurant.

"I love you," murmured Blaine.

**A/N: I think I might accept prompts... Gosh, this one was long!**


End file.
